Episode 146
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 222 p.8-19, 223 p.2-19, and 224 p.2-18 | format = 4:3 (NTSC) | eyecatcher = Usopp - Luffy | rating = 19.1 | rank = 1 }} "Stop Dreaming! The City of Ridicule, Mock Town!" is the 146th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Jaya's main town is full of infamous pirates that are constantly brawling with each other. Luffy and Zoro have a run-in with a pirate known as 'Bellamy the Hyena', who ridicules their dreams and beats them up. Luffy and Zoro do not fight back, because they had no reason to fight as Bellamy was not in their way. Long Summary Roshio and Bellamy were gambling and Roshio won however, Bellamy refused to accept defeat and insisted that Roshio cheated by having Sarkies bear false witness. Roshio tried to fight Bellamy but was easily defeated. The Straw Hats were still at sea and trying to locate Jaya when Chopper commented about the Seagulls flying above; then suddenly the Seagulls fell and Chopper stated they were shot. Usopp commented that it must be an extraordinary marksman who must have shot them. Meanwhile at Mock Town, Jesus Burgess was seen challenging a man to a fight and he defeated his opponent. One of the onlookers commented to him that the man he defeated was on of Roshio's men by the mark on his head band. Meanwhile at the bar, two men where discussing how Roshio was defeated even without cheating and one of them recognized that Bellamy was the man who had defeated Roshio. The Straw Hats finally got to Mock Town. Luffy and Zoro left the ship and Nami accompanied them after considering that they would cause trouble which will get them kicked out of the town and in turn disrupt their information gathering for the Sky Island. While on their way, Doc Q fell on their path and asked for assistance in getting up. Luffy and Zoro got him on his horse - Stronger. He thanked them saying he was born with a weak body and brought out a basket of apples and asked them to choose one. Zoro indicated that it was suspicious however, Luffy went ahead and helped himself to one apple. On one bite of the apple, an explosion erupted. Doc Q then stated that Luffy is a lucky man for choosing the apple that is a dud. Still trying to inquire information, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami went past Jesus Burgess who is on the roof of a building growling. The people commented saying he's got many victims without a bounty on his head and it was best to stay away from the wrestling champion. On hearing this, Luffy and Zoro became competitive but Nami squashed the competitive fuel in them. They reached Tropical Hotel with the intention of gathering information however, Spector, the hotel manager, refused them in saying the Bellamy Party had rented the place and no other customers where allowed. This much had to do with Spector's fear of Bellamy. Sarkies returned seeing Luffy, Zoro, and Nami commented that they were shabby-looking kids. Luffy asked if he should kick Sarkies's butt but Nami and Spector yelled no. Sarkies threw some money at them saying they should use that to buy themselves some clothes. Luffy, excited was about to take the money when Nami dragged him away. They reached a restaurant and Nami was complaining about the town when the bartender told her that since many rich pirates come to Mock Town to unload their wealth, brawls and murder occurred frequently. While conversing with Nami, Luffy, and Blackbeard commented on the cherry pie and the drink. They had opposite opinions on the food and it came down to asking each other of they wanted to fight. Blackbeard asked if Luffy was a pirate and Luffy replied yes. He then asked for his bounty and Luffy said 30,000,000 beli. Blackbeard said he was lying and Luffy insisted that it was the truth. He left the bar somewhat disappointed. Bellamy and his crew came into the store and he inquired if that was Straw Hat Luffy with the 30,000,000 beli bounty. He bought Luffy a drink which Luffy accepted saying Bellamy was a good guy. While Luffy was having his drink, Bellamy smashed Luffy's head into the bar table. Immediately, Zoro was ready to fight as well as Luffy. Nami told them to stop and asked the bartender if he had any information regarding Sky Island. People in the bar were dumbfounded and broke into laughter. Defensive, Nami tried saying the log pose pointed upwards but the people continued to laugh saying the log pose was broken. Bellamy began to talk to them saying they must have believe the cock-and-bull story about an island in the Sky and how ignorant sailors rode the knock-up stream only to fall back down. He said all dreams could be explained and the age where pirates dream is over. He said that when those men die, people say they die while chasing their dreams. Bellamy went on to say that dream chasing people like that give him a stomach upset. Luffy who had his fist clenched released them when he heard Bellamy's statement and even went as far as allowing Bellamy punch him. Nami told Luffy and Zoro to forget about the promise and fight Bellamy and his crew. Luffy then told Zoro that they are not going to fight them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 146 146 146